The Life Changing Pill
by My-Facade
Summary: femnaru when sasuke accidently kills naruto he gives the blond boy a pill that makes him go back in time but something went horribly wrong and in 24 hours naruto turns in to a girl! sasunaru femnaru sakura bashing
1. The pill

Here they were again the valley of the end both panting from exhaustion its all down to their finale attack

Both 18 year olds glaring at each other

Sasuke with his chidori and Naruto with his rasengan

Then it was all over, Sasuke unharmed, Naruto……with a hole in his chest and blood seeping out at an alarming rate

Both boys had a shocked expression plastered on their faces

Naruto lay on the ground, his breathing becoming weaker it was the end for him

"Sasuke before I die _(cough)_ there is something you must know……I love you _(cough) _I always have." Naruto said his life slipping away

Sasukes eyes widened and he ran to the blonde boys' side

"Why. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!" he screamed

Naruto flinched then gave him a foxy grin and with the strength he had left spoke

"I didn't want out friendship to end if you didn't love me back" Sasuke could feel tears welling up inside his eyes

"Dobe, of course I love you I've loved you ever since that kiss we shared that kiss in the academy and maybe before that"

Naruto gave a small smile then darkness, all you could hear were Sasukes cries echoing through the forest

Several hours later Sasuke decided there was nothing to live for and took a kunai out of narutos pouch, he did not want to use one that orochimaru gave him

But before the blade touched his skin he remembered something the snake-teme had given him

He reached into one of his pockets and took out a red case. Inside the case contained a small pill.

Sasuke reached over and put the pill into Narutos mouth.

**Kk review please, oh and this will stay as a sasunaru no complaints**

**This story is highly flammable (that means no flames)**


	2. Coming back

The next thing Naruto felt was something soft against his lips

He opened his eyes only to find black onyx ones staring back at him in surprise

Naruto pulled away to see who he was kissing and much to his surprise it was………..SASUKE!!

The blonde boys eyes widened and thought for a moment while the boy who looked like Sasuke held his throat and started gagging

_What happened? I thought I was dead__, why am I here?_

_Now I remember this it was the first time me and Sasuke kissed I must have come back in time to the moment Sasuke first started loving me……how cheesy _

_It must have either been Kyuubi or Sasuke, but how it was most likely Sasuke because I doubt Kyuubi would have done that._

_wow I'm __tiny how did I survive all those years_

But then Naruto was torn from his thoughts as Sakura aimed a punch at his head.

Suddenly Naruto caught it before it connected with his head making everyone turn and gasp in surprise

Everyone just stared as Naruto let go of her fist and sat down next to Sasuke and went in to his own mind (it felt weird typing that) while everyone just brushed off what happened as luck

"HEY NARUTO-BAKA MOVE I WAS SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE!!!" sakura screamed but got no response

She was about to strike out at him again before Sasuke spoke

"Sakura, go sit somewhere else I would rather the dobe sit next to me than you" he said and went back in to his emo pose but frowned when he also got no response from Naruto

Somewhere in narutos mind the blonde boy was walking down the corridors of the sewer already knowing which way to go

When he reached the kyuubis cage he saw how different it looked, it still looked like crap, later in the years he discovered how to change the appearance

"hey kyu-chan (yes the Kyuubi is a girl in this story)do you know how I ended up here?" he asked the beast who had her back to him

"KIT!!!! Thank god your ok, that idiot, that pill could've sent poor kit to hell he is sooo lucky it worked" kyu said turning to Naruto

Naruto looked up her with a puzzled expression

And she looked down at him then spoke

"well you see that boy you are in love with gave you a pill that oro-teme gave him it was still in testing but he thought 'hey what do I have to lose?'

But what he didn't know was that if it goes wrong you get sent to hell selfish little bastard" she said angered

"ok that's really weird but ok, oh and one more thing, why did I get sent back to when me and sasuke first kissed?" he said confused

"Well that I'm not certain of, but most likely he sent you back to the time he was most happy, another selfish act from the moron" at this Naruto blushed

"kyu-chan don't call him names!" he said annoyed

"whatever, oh and you might want to go back to the outside world cuz everyone's staring at you"

Naruto awoke and saw that kyu was right everyone was staring at him

"hey don't you people have better things to do than stare at me all day?!" he said and propped his chin in his hand then closed his eyes

Everyone looked away then Naruto got an idea

He leant over to Sasukes ear and whispered

"did you enjoy that?" then pulled away and smirked (m-f: AHHHHH SOO CUTE)

Sasuke blushed 3 shades of red then put his fingertips on his lips but pulled them down quickly

Then Iruka walked in and saw everyone looking either uncomfortable, confused or embarrassed

"um…well anyway congrats to you all I will now put you in to teams of 3 ok first

Blah, blah and blah

Second-

_Not this again, this time I'm going to make things different I wont let Sasuke go away to orochimaru even if it costs me my life _

Now team 7

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" sakura was the only one to make a sound

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they didn't hear Naruto do anything, they all expected him to cheer that sakura was on his team and groan that Sasuke was on his team

Naruto opened one eye then looked at everyone in annoyance

"What now, my god I'm not a display so stop staring at me." He said then closed his eye again

Time skip

Now sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei who was 30 minutes late when Sasuke spoke up

"so whats up with you Naruto your acting really weird today, first you kiss me (a small amount of pink was visible on sasukes cheeks making Naruto smirk) then you block sakuras punch then you don't make a sound when they announced the teams" he said eyeing up Naruto suspiciously

Naruto sighed then put on a big grin

"sorry I just wanted to try being emo for a bit, but the kissing thing was a complete accident" he said then whispered in sasukes ear

_Maybe_

**Well I hope you liked it so far the next chappie is really important so don't miss it.**

**Please review coz they make me go faster with chapters**

**NO FLAMES!! Please coz they make me go slower**


	3. Notice

Ok I know everyone is very angry at me because I haven't posted new chapters to any of my stories, I'm sorry!! But I pretty much hate all of them so if you don't mind I'm going to start re-writing them all. I will start with this story.


End file.
